The invention relates to a module for a control system or means comprising several modules juxtaposed on a carrier and in particular for receiving analog inputs and/or outputs with at least one circuit board arranged in a casing or enclosure.
For controlling handing equipment, numerical machines and the like, use is made of control system comprising several modules constructed as flat assemblies, the modules being received on a carrier and can e.g. be swung in. The modules and the carrier have frame connector, which can be plugged into one another and in this way form an electrical connection. The modules which, according to the function and control presetting can be specially constructed and whose number can also vary, generally have a flat, rectangular casing, which receives one or more circuit boards equipped with components. Indicators, switches, plugs, etc. can be arranged in the front panel. For control purposes it is also necessary to have an input/output module, plug connections being provided along any indicators in the front panel. Conventionally these plug connections are covered by one or more lids or flaps and behind the latter are formed cable ducts for the lines to be connected to the plug or frame connector. In the case of known analog input/output modules there are a maximum of one to two inputs or outputs and if the nature of the inputs and/or outputs in a control system is to be modified, it is necessary to replace the entire module.
The problem of the invention is to provide a module for a control system, particularly an input/output module, which can receive a large number of different inputs and/or outputs and in which it is possible to simplify and speed up the replacement of inputs and/or outputs.